Together on the roof
by Secret Agent Rei
Summary: Leo always went to the roof, it helped him forget how much of a freak he was. Some unexpected shows up and makes him see differently. T for swearing. TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"A:N: Hey guys! As promised, here is a new fanfiction. This story is from the TV series Waterloo Road. It saddens me that it's being axed so I wanted to show my appreciation by writing this oneshot. It is a slight AU with the fact that JustinxTiffany didn't happen so Allie, Floyd and Tiffany are still there, the kids just have a tense relationship and Justin isn't too much of a dick to everyone. /span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"WARNING: this contains suicidal feelings and if this triggers you, please do not read it, I really don't want to offend anyone. br / Other than that, please enjoy this oneshot./span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The view from the roof of Waterloo Road School was breathtaking. From this height, one could feel as though they were with the birds above, or felt like they could feel the clouds, expecting them to be as fluffy as all the movies portray them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"But everyone knew that clouds were a collection of water vapour. There was no fluff. Nothing but a horrible wetness./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Leo felt relieved on the roof. Up there, nobody could call him a freak. Nobody could tell him he was a mistake. No, up there, no chains could weigh him down and helplessly watch as every person he passed judge him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He hated it. Living. No matter how many time he promised himself to stay for Justin, he felt nothing really was worth living for anymore. Justin had Kenzie, his brother didn't need a mistake like Leo in his way./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The teenager looked down at the students below. None of them noticed he was up on the roof. Nobody ever did. None of them would notice if he stepped off the ledge and smacked into the pavement./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He shook his messenger bag off his shoulder and stepped forward, onto the ledge. The wind higher up was cold and harsh, ferociously biting his face and through his hair and Leo couldn't find himself to care./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He didn't care that this was how everything was going to end, he just wanted to disappear. He knew nobody would want him around, why not just 'fall' off the ledge and never have to deal with anything ever again. Leo smiled bitterly at the thought./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"As he continued to stare at the grey floor underneath him, Leo made a checklist of those who wouldn't care when he died;/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Justin, /Dad, /Kevin, /Floyd and Tiffany, /Allie, /The whole school, /Mum, check./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"With a surge of determination, Leo inched forward. As the thoughts continued swirling in his mind, fresh tears pooled in his eyes and fell down his face. The wind slapped his cheeks and left a numb sensation in its wake./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The teenager felt relief flood his senses as he took everything in around him; a cloudy day, strong wind. This was the perfect day to finally get some sleep. He felt he deserved this much./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Apparently, being invisible wasn't on his side at that moment. He saw Allie tilt her head back as she walked with Floyd, she looked like she was laughing. Until she saw Leo stood on the roof, crying. Her smile was wiped off her face and was replaced with a deep frown. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Leonardo Fitzgerald, what on Earth are you doing up there!?" She shouted. The students all focussed their attention to the roof, Justin included./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Leo bitterly thought 'Well, at least if they're watching, I can give them one final show.' He saw Justin sprint off, probably to go to his next lesson./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"They didn't understand, he needed to do this, he wasn't meant to exist, why couldn't they see this?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Allie kept shouting nonsense at him, Leo just tuned her out completely, he didn't give a shit about what she had to say. Finally, his tears stopped and he wiped them away with his sleeve. His face was still numb, but he liked the feeling./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Leo!" He turned around to see his brother, out of breath and slowly walking towards Leo as not to anger Leo. Leo, however, just wanted his brother to piss off. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"If you come any closer, I'll jump." Justin stopped. His eyes widened. Then he scowled./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"This is ridiculous, Leo! Please don't do it!" He said desperately./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Leo didn't say anything and turned back to look down. Allie was no longer there, probably gone to fetch is dad. Ugh, great. He turned back and stared at is brother who returned the gaze just as intensely./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"I'm sorry, Justin. I have to do this, I need to do this. Not one person down there gives a shit about me. Just let me have my way this one time, it's all I ask." Justin growled at Leo./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"This will be the most selfish thing you'll have ever done. Think about how dad would feel. Think about how I would feel. Jesus, Leo, think about mum!" Leo winced as Justin mentioned their mother. "Leo, if you do this, you'll leave all of us behind. We would be so fucking miserable without you. Please, come over here and I promise, I will make it okay. I won't hurt you; I want you to get better." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The teen contemplated walking to Justin but stayed where he was. He firmly stood his ground./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"But what is the point?" 'I'm just as fucked up as mum, Justin, please just let me die! I don't want this, I didn't ask for this!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"No matter how hard it gets, you just gotta stick at it." This didn't have the desired effect of cheering Leo up. In fact, it just made him feel worse./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"What do I have to live for Justin? I'm a freak. I'm not meant to exist, why am I here?!" Tears sprung out of Leo's eyes again. Why didn't Justin just leave him alone so he could finish it? Behind Justin, he heard thumping, his dad and Allie are probably on their way now./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"You have me. Come on, Leo, you're my little brother. I love you. Don't go please! I wouldn't be able to t-take it if you died. Please. Leo PLEASE!" Justin closed his eyes tightly; the reality of what his brother was about to do finally whacked him full on in the chest. It hurt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Leo wanted to rush into his brothers arms, tell him not to cry, tell him that Justin shouldn't miss him, but instead he stood helplessly crying along with his brother, neither one reaching out towards the other. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Slowly, Leo stepped down from the ledge and turned to fully face Justin. Justin looked up from his hands and at his brother and suddenly had an armful of Leo. They both held onto each other as they cried into each others' arms. Justin kept muttering words into Leo's hair./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sure, things wouldn't suddenly become okay overnight. Leo's depression and suicidal thoughts wouldn't disappear, but with the right help, they can help overcome it. Together./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"A:N: I have been through this before posting, if there are any spelling mistakes please just let me know and I'll change them to improve the reading experience. Also, if you notice, I uh...kinda write sort of depressing stories. I'm sorry but I'm not as good at writing fluff as I am at angst but in the future I'm gonna try a hand at writing fluffier stories so yeah..keep your eyes out for that! See you next month folks!/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"~SecretAgentRei/span/strong/p 


End file.
